Hoch auf Morphium
by Necrofear
Summary: A death in the Asakura residence effects all. Who was the cold hearted murderer? Read to Find out. R&R! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note-Yes, this is going to be a sad story, but don't worry...I _might_ give it a happy ending.I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer-I don't own Shaman King or any of it's characters.

Chapter One:Confusion

A man sat slouched over infront of his bed, a mat of messy blonde hair lay infront of his pale blue eyes. His hands clenched and he looked over to the door, eyes red and an evil smirk upon his face. It was around 3 in the morning when a faint cry came from the second door to the right down the hall of the Asakura residence.

Anna pushed her bedroom door to the side and ran down the hall to where the cry emitted from. She stopped infront of Faust's bedroom and opened the door slowly. Her eyes became wide as she screamed in terror. A bloody Yoh lay at her feet a scalpel stuck in his throat, Faust know where to be found. Hot tears ran down Anna's cheeks as she kneels beside the limp form of her fiance, she looks up to see HoroHoro, Ren and Ryu standing in the doorway a shocked expression on each face.

It was the next day when the hearse arrived to take him away. Everyone was silent during breakfast, they all lost their appetite. Ren picked at his eggs and the others just stared at the floor, Anna was tramatized still in shock from that night ,she broke the silence with some tears and said quietly"Why did he turn on us?" The others looked up startled to hear her speak. They all shook their heads and left the table.

Faust on the other hand was walking through the woods, Eliza's skull in his fist and his head lowered, eyes still red and a lust for blood surging through his body. He was high on Morphine,he didn't do it purposly but it happened none the less. He laughed to himself and cracked his neck as he came to the mouth of the forest. A clearing. At the end of the forest was the outskirts of Tokyo.Wandering through the streets children and adults passed him,talking happily as they walk,randomly stopping infront of stores to look in the windows.

A young child around the age of five snuck away from its mother and walked straight into Faust,falling on her bottom she began to tear up.Faust stared down at the girl and kicked her cold heartedly and continued walking. The childs mother ran to her aid and glared after Faust then said loud enough for him to hear"Hey!You!Apologize to my daughter immediatly!" Faust stopped in his tracks and turned around a bone in his hand that he sharpened a while ago. With a flick of his wrist the bone flys bullet speed into the mothers forehead. She falls to her knees and lays in a pool of her own blood.The child left crying.He goes on a killing spee, nobody to stop him.

Authors Note- Chapter 2 to come, don't worry i'll try to make it soon as possible. ) Yes it's pretty morbid(so my mother says) but if you dont like it then...bite me. M'kay?M'kay.

Necrofear.


	2. Vengance?

Authors Note-Ok here is chapter 2, just as I promised.

Disclaimer-I don't own Shaman King or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2:Vengance?

Ren stormed out of the Asakura residence, wanting to get even with Faust for what he had done. He had to find him, he had to figure out the mystery that has hung over the hotel since the death. _'Why did Faust do that?Why would he kill a friend?One that helped him so many times!' _these where the thoughs going through Tao Rens mind. His eyes skim from left to right as he trots down the street, looking for any sign of Faust or his whereabouts. Failure. Ren returned back to the hotel at sundown, disappointed.It was then that HoroHoro and Ryu stepped in to help his search. They thought of an easier way. The police. HoroHoro called after the plan was made.

He spoke to Leutenant Kazuma Koi and asked him if there have been any odd deaths or things that have been going on, he told them that there was a mother that was killed 2 hours ago, he also told them that a bone was wedged deep in her skull and that her five year old daughter was taken to an orphanage. They all nodded in agreement that it was definitley Faust's doing. The second question was if they had seen a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The police apologized when they said they hadn't. The three sighed and accepted the apology and continued their search.

Back to Faust. He veered into an ally way and pulled out a needle full of morphine. Slowly he injected it into his vein and sighed in relief, laughing again. But soon it stopped, his breathing became faint and the floor came up. He lay there motionless his eyes wide open and his pulse dead, an empty needle rest in his limp palm.

Silence. Ren,Ryu and HoroHoro walked down a street head down, depressed and miserable that they found no clue. Only a womans death. Horo looked to his left and glimpsed some blonde hair. He nudges Ren in the shoulder who looks too. Ryu looks over his shoulder to see he's walking alone then turns around wondering where his companions went off to. The two young shaman stand over Faust's pale,stiff body their mouths hanging wide open in shock.

They returned to the hotel and told Anna the news. Like Yoh's death was bad enough, now Faust was dead. This week wasn't going to be good for her, or the others. They found out later that he was high on morphine when he killed Yoh, and the woman. It wasn't his fault, well it was, but it wasn't intentional. That was the conclusion they came to. On March 14th they had his funeral. They buried his body beside Yoh's and they buried Eliza's body beside Faust's. There the 3 friends lay in peace for all eternity.

Authors Note- Whoa...that was really sad. Well to me at least. Hope you enjoyed it. :P

Necrofear.


End file.
